The purpose of the project is to define the amount of urea produced and excreted by the sheep fetus in late gestation, normally and during maternal starvation. In addition, ammonia and amino acids in maternal and fetal blood will be measured with the ultimate goal of providing a nitrogen balance for the fetus.